lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is the 16 year-old bionic teen who is Adam, Bree, and Chase's step-brother and their closest friend. He is one of the five main characters and is the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. He is considered a social outcast in most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to Leo's tendency to accidentally destroy things, but has started to change his opinion, as he made Leo the team's "Mission Specialist." He gained a bionic arm in You Posted What?!?, after his right arm got extremely injured by Taylor. He gains a bionic leg in Space Elevator, when the elevator crushes his left leg severely. Leo in 2019 appears in Back From the Future. He is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Biography Season 1 In this season, Leo is in his clumsy phase of life who is still trying to fit in at school. He meets the Lab Rats and introduces them into the real world and takes them to school. Leo and the Lab Rats became friends easily and Leo had to save the Lab Rats for a numerous amount of times. Season 2 He becomes more responsible, and tries to stay on Donald's good side. He seems to help the Lab Rats more on mission rather then getting them into trouble. In this season, he matured into a more fresh stage. His knowledge allowed him to get promoted to a Mission Specialist. Season 3 Leo, as Mission Specialist, is maturing in a higher stage. He had a change in personality being more responsible and trying to outsmart his opponents (Trent for example). Leo also begins to create his own inventions rather than breaking his step-dad's (Scramble the Orbs), though they have ended up causing damage. He became bionic in You Posted What?!?, thanks to Douglas recreating his damaged arm. Though his siblings' bionics were revealed to the world, Douglas urged him to keep his bionic arm a secret. However, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Leo accidentally revealed his secret to an angry mob of protesters. He later became an official member of the team. Douglas also unlocked Leo's new ability, which is to absorb any energy source as he used it on Taylor to get his revenge. He gets re-located to The Davenport Bionic Academy in First Day of Bionic Academy, although was a student, unlike his siblings. Leo is now a full member of the team, as he got a mission suit in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, and now goes on missions with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Season 4 Leo, along with his siblings, continue to live at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Leo is a beginner student but wants to be a mentor. He gets a capsule for his arm in Under Siege. In Mission Mania we see Leo going on missions (Due to an ad he created). In Space Elevator, Leo is promoted to Advanced. He gets bionics in his leg in due to his injured leg getting crushed. He prepares himself for any major threats at the academy. He is also doing everything he can to prove himself. In Lab Rats: On The Edge, it is shown that Leo is now an Expert level student. He gets jealous of his siblings and forms his own bionic team. After causing Taylor to lose her eyesight, he quits the academy. Later, he saves his family and performs heroic acts with his regrouped team. As a reward, Leo is promoted to Mentor at the academy. Personality Leo was the only non-bionic kid in the Davenport-Dooley family until You Posted What?!?, where he becomes bionic thanks to Douglas giving him bionic components because his arm was damaged by Taylor . Later, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he unlocked a new ability. He is supportive of his mother's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Adam, Bree and Chase. He was attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid at the "bottom of the food chain" since he is one of the smart kids (Crush, Chop and Burn). However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the 'food chain' and starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, and intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. In Season 1, he showed his loyalty to his siblings by staying with them despite the possibility that he could be hurt (Rats on a Train); by sacrificing his date with Janelle--and ultimately, his safety-- when the possibility of them dying became imminent (Back From the Future); and by keeping their secret of using their bionics at school despite its end result of him not being able to go to an event he's been looking forward to going to (Mission Invisible). He shows that he cares for them and about how they feel in isolated events, like when he allowed Chase to redeem himself by letting him use his idea to defeat the exoskeleton (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma); when he apologized to Adam and Chase for showing them up at the dance (Leo's Jam); and whenever he bonds with Donald (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). His concern over their well-being can be seen more in Season 2. Upon Donald's request, he kept watch over his siblings, especially when they were around Marcus (Speed Trapped). After finding out the truth about him, he became more alert for them, even risking himself once again to prove to his family the danger that Marcus presents (Leo vs Evil). His intelligence and problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Using his knowledge of science and street smarts to stop a high-speed train (Rats on a Train) and applying the simple things he observes to drain out a toxic gas during a mission (Missin' the Mission) are two instances. Despite this, on several occasions, he fails to take account of the potential consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative and self-centered at times, which often stems from his unpopularity. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times. He has used Bree's view of him as her little brother to catch a ride to his classes and get his 'forgotten' homework (Smart and Smarter); Adam's super strength to win the school fitness challenge (Death Spiral Smackdown); and the father-son relationship he's formed with Donald to be able to see a movie his mother forbade him to see (Chore Wars). Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, and acts stuck up, normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular and successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems; for example, he got trapped in Principal Perry's private elevator, which he was using despite students being forbidden (Chip Switch); him convincing Bree to misuse her bionic vocal manipulation leading to both of them being discovered (Bro Down) and disabling Chase's bionics and inadvertently amplifying his bionic aggression (Spike's Got Talent ). He also often lies, and uses lying to try and solve his problems, normally unnecessarily; however, this backfires on him as it has left others distrusting of him, meaning he sometimes has trouble convincing them even when telling the truth, as demonstrated with his efforts to tell them Marcus is evil. Leo has a crush on Janelle. In a possible future seven years from the present (Back From the Future), Leo and Janelle are a couple. In Leo's Jam, he had a crush on Danielle, but he chose not to pursue that (in order to not hurt his brothers' feelings). Family Adam Davenport Main Article: Adeo Adam is Leo's eldest brother. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. In You Posted What?!?, Adam was concerned when Leo was hurt. They seemed to have the least plots out of the whole family. Bree Davenport Main Article: Breo Bree is Leo's older sister. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease each other. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. (Spy Fly) She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. In Which Father Knows Best?, Leo was deeply concerned for Bree and even went to Douglas, (ignoring Donald's rule) to make him fix it. It has been seen in several episodes Bree has helped Leo in most problems. (Smart and Smarter, Not So Smart Phone and Spike Fright) Leo and Bree both get trapped in a wall by Eddy in the episode, Human Eddy. Chase Davenport Main Article: Cheo Chase is Leo's older brother. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. Together they have become very close, seen in Sink or Swim when Leo was the only one able to convince Chase to overcome the Triton App that was controlling him. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. In Bionic Houseparty, Chase was prepared to fight the bionic soldiers because he thought they were going to hurt Leo. They are the closest out of pairings. Donald Davenport Main Article: Doneo Donald Davenport is Leo's stepfather. Leo mainly calls him "Big D" because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. In No Going Back, Davenport did not want Leo to worry. Leo is Donald's lab assistant. He strategizes missions for the Lab Rats. Leo also saved Donald's life in Bionic Houseparty. Leo saved his life by using his energy transference ability. Douglas Davenport Main Article: Dougleo Douglas Davenport is Leo's step-uncle since Donald is brothers with Douglas. At first, Leo was considered a threat to Douglas due to his constant meddling in his plans, and ordered Marcus to eliminate him. Douglas is also the creator of Leo's bionic arm. Leo convinced Douglas to help Bree fix her chip in Three Minus Bree. Together, they made an assumption that Krane was the girl in You Posted What?!? Leo and Douglas have bonded more over the course of You Posted What?!?. Douglas helped him become bionic and heal his arm in You Posted What. Douglas also lives with Leo and with the others of The Davenport Household since Donald has allowed Douglas to stay at The Davenport Household until they went to Davenport Bionic Academy. Douglas served as Leo's mentor and teaches him to control his bionics until he became a student at the Davenport Bionic Academy. He makes Leo an arm capsule in Under Siege. Just as with Donald, Leo sometimes disobeys Douglas, which often leads to disaster. Leo even says he has to stop himself from taking Douglas out five times a day. Tasha Davenport Main Article: Tasheo Tasha is Leo's mother. She is very protective over all of him and doesn't like Leo playing video games or watching a lot of TV. She also doesn't like the four plus Donald spending time in the lab. In You Posted What?!?, she finds out that Leo has bionics, and wasn't happy about it. But she is still loving and caring. Tasha cares about Leo, as she didn't want him to go on any missions in Forbidden Hero because she didn't want him to get hurt. Rose Dooley Main Article: Roseo Rose is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's grandmother, who has appeared in three episodes. She is very protective over Leo and always wants to be around him. She doesn't like Janelle, and ruins 'hangout time' between the two. In Merry Glitchmas, she stated that Donald is a bad father, forcing Leo to stand up to her. But she still loves him. Enemies Trent Main Article: Treo Trent bullied Leo a lot and he fought back with his and Donald's inventions and his siblings' bionics. There hatred for each other grew when Trent became the gym teacher at Mission Creek High. Terry Perry (formerly) Main Article: Lerry Both Leo and Perry have seemed to dislike each other from the start. In Chip Switch, they temporarily tolerate each other. Leo would like to stay away from Principal Perry at all costs, as she likes to punish him. (Missin' the Mission). In You Posted What?!?, Terry Perry says that what bonds them is that they almost died together. Marcus Davenport Main Article: Mareo Marcus is Leo's android cousin and was his main enemy in the first two seasons. Marcus antagonizes Leo and threatens him since he considers him a hindrance to his plans due to him being aware of his evilness (Concert in a Can). He tried to kill him several times but always failed. Marcus's last attempt to kill Leo is what caused his death. Taylor (formerly) Main Article: Tayleo Leo was Taylor's archenemy. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. Taylor was the one who destroyed Leo's original arm. Leo later got his revenge when he defeated her in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Leo still held a grudge against Taylor, for as soon as he saw her in One of Us, he threw his laser sphere at her without considering she wasn't evil anymore. They however made up at the end of the episode and became friends. They can combine their abilities, and they also constantly encourage each other and help each other out, as shown in Lab Rats: On The Edge. It's possible Taylor is starting to develop feelings for Leo. Powers & Abilities Bionic Abilities In You Posted What?!?, Douglas recreates Leo's right arm with bionic technology, replacing damaged parts of it with bionic components. Leo's right forearm is bionic and all bionic abilities Leo has are in his arm, as he has no bionics fully integrated into his nervous system, as his bionics are not directly connected to his brain or in his neck. Douglas made a remote deactivation function to control Leo's abilities. * Laser Sphere Generation: 'In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers and shoot them from his hand. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. The laser bolts can knock out powerful bionic humans, such as Taylor, or blast objects to pieces or blast aside metal. ** 'EMP Generation: 'Leo discovered a brand new bionic ability where he can combine laser spheres with another bionic person (usually Taylor) to generate an EMP to knock out any electrical equipment. * 'Super Strength: ' Just like his big brother Adam, Leo's arm is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch with one hand without visible strain in a similar manner to how Adam lifted it one-handedly. Also, like Adam, he was not visibly discomforted by the weight of the couch and balanced it well in his hand. In Bionic Rebellion, Leo used his super strength to throw Tank out of the window. * 'Energy Transference: '''This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated Taylor for the first time with this ability. While Leo used the ability to heal Donald, it's not clear if it can be used to bring a dead person back to life. He can also absorb kinetic energy, which was how Leo was able to catch the falling space elevator. * '''Bionic Leg: In Space Elevator, Donald gives Leo's left leg bionics because it was broken by the elevator, and he was afraid he couldn't go any missions. The only known capabilities include Super Strength as shown when Leo kicked the basketball a great distance using his leg. Non-Bionic Abilities * Enhanced Reflexes: 'Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his lifelong love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Bravery: '''Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus's laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he was able to battle Taylor, whom he was once afraid of. * '''Multilingualism: Leo can speak Spanish and Chinese, but he's bad at French. * Wise Cracking: Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. * Peak Human Intelligence: '''While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent due to experience working with Donald in the Lab, though he's nowhere near as intelligent as a doctor, and is more knowledgeable in technology than in other fields. In school, he's the smart kid. In Scramble the Orbs, he successfully designs programs and is able to build floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, he forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. * '''Skilled Fire-Staff Fighter: In Alien Gladiators, he is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones. He is a formidable fire-staff warrior and even defeated Donald Davenport, who is very skilled in martial arts, weaponry and fire-staff, itself. Temporary Abilities: As Parallel Leo: *'Electrical Generation:' In Parallel Universe, Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Speed:' Leo uses this ability three times in Parallel Universe, all in an effort to either escape or to defend Donald and himself. *'Super Intelligence: '''Donald tells Leo that he knows he has super intelligence. *'Super Strength:' This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *'Geo-Leaping:' In Parallel Universe, Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempt to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. *'Martial Arts:' It is shown that Leo can use martial arts like the Lab Rats, though it seems he can only use martial arts when he was bionic. However, in Taken he used it to try to take down Douglas, who points out how bad Leo is at it. Leo's Glitches *'Uncontrollable Electrical Generation:' When he puts his hands in front of him and accidentally uses this ability, he tears down everything that is not immune to lightning. *'Uncontrollable/Short-Range Geo-Leaping:' When Leo Geo-Leaped he thought the Lab as his destination and ended up at the main room of Mission Creek High School. * '''Uncontrollable Laser Spheres: '''As shown in You Posted What?!? Leo couldn't control his Laser Spheres when he burnt Douglas' hair and almost burned Janelle alive in Armed and Dangerous. He appears to have this under control most of the time. * '''Uncontrollable Leg:' After Donald performed a procedure to save Leo's left leg, Leo accidentally kicked a ball after wondering if the procedure worked. Equipment * Exoskeleton: Before Leo became bionic, he sometimes borrowed Donald's exoskeleton. He once had to use it in a fight against Marcus. * Protective Vest: 'Leo wears Davenport's protective vest under his clothes to augment his defense, which can allow him to absorb damage from high-impact attacks. * '''Fire Staff: '''Leo is shown to have a green colored Fire Staff. (Alien Gladiators) * '''Arm Capsule: '''Douglas made Leo an arm capsule since it was glitching. It is portable and he can calibrate his bionic arm anywhere he wants. (Under Siege) Weaknesses * '''Self-Defense Incapability: '''Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald Davenport, Leo is not taught in martial arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology and his bionics to defend himself. *'Bully Victim: Because of his size and how unpopular he is, Leo is a very usually-targeted bully victim. *'Arrogance:' Leo can be quite arrogant at times, especially if things start to go his way; more often than not he will blow his good luck by being arrogant and pushing it too far. *'''Clumsiness: '''Leo is always curious about something that can go wrong as seen in Rats on a Train, and always tries to help even if he can't, which lead to more problems occurring. He also fired one of his Laser sphere carelessly above the angry mob's heads, which was shown in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. This also leads to him having poor coordination, which he notes in You Posted What?!? Trivia * Leo was 13 years old in the episode, Bionic Birthday Fail, then he turned 14. * According to Adam, he's about 5.7 feet. (Under Siege) * Because Leo is now bionic, the future version of himself from Back From the Future may no longer exist. The deaths of the Lab Rats in the original timeline meant that their secret was never revealed, and thus Leo from that future never experienced the incident that led to him receiving bionics. Or Future Leo could have hidden it knowing that it could cause a major time paradox. *It would seem that Leo and Tasha were already living in Mission Creek before they moved in with Donald, because when Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase to school for their first time, it was hinted throughout the episode that he already attends Mission Creek High. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *He is a fan of the ''Pig Zombies ''movies. He says it's his favorite movie. (Chore Wars) *He likes annoying Bree. * He was the first and only one to be suspicious of Marcus. *Leo is so small that Donald's self-driving car placed a child lock on the doors because it thought he was 9 years old. (Speed Trapped) *Leo is greedy and likes money as he wanted "combat pay" to keep Marcus busy in Mission: Space and he wanted a raise on his allowance after he was officially made the team's strategic mission specialist. * In Night of the Living Virus, he stated he was 5 feet tall. * In Speed Trapped, the car mentioned he was 5 feet, and he was short for his age. *He does not like art shows and finds them boring as seen in Quarantined, when he complains to Bree about having no choice, but to go fetch her at Owen's art show. *He was the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. *In Bionic Birthday Fail, Leo temporarily had some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics in the simulation. *Leo calls Donald Davenport 'Big D'. Possibly abbreviated from "Big Daddy/Dad" or "Big Donald". (which is less likely) Leo also gets mad when Spin or anyone else calls Davenport 'Big D' * He had to wear Principal Perry's pants-suit. (The Haunting of Mission Creek High) *Tasha knows whenever he calls her 'Mommy', that he is hiding something. * He once let a computer virus in the house. (Night of the Living Virus) *Because of his lacking body, Leo is very and almost unrealistically weak. He could not carry or push Chase (Commando App), nor could he twist a sample container (Quarantined). In addition, he was unable to even lift Tasha's one-pound weights in The Rats Strike Back, and barely completed a sit-up Scramble the Orbs. *He can improvise well, shown in Missin' the Mission. *He, along with Chase, always gets teased for being short. But this doesn't stop him from mocking others for being short. *He has a hamster. (Mission: Space, Adam Up) *Leo had a goldfish named Beyoncé, which Adam purposely cooked. (Adam Up) *He was sent to summer school after Spy Fly. *His middle name is Francis. (Rats on a Train and Prank You Very Much) * He once told his Adam, Bree and Chase that his middle name is 'Danger'. (Rats on a Train) *He had played the clarinet for 3 weeks until he swallowed the reed. (Concert in a Can) *He has been trapped in an elevator twice, the first being Chip Switch and the second being No Going Back (this instance is also mentioned in the continuation episode, Sink or Swim). * Leo had Selachophobia (the fear of sharks) until Cyborg Shark Attack. * He is possibly the only child of Tasha. *Leo doesn't photograph well. (Not So Smart Phone) * Leo once called Douglas "dad". (Which Father Knows Best?) *He got bionics in the Season 3 episode, You Posted What?!?, because Taylor crushed his arm, and Douglas gave him bionics in that arm as a replacement to his injured arm. Leo's right forearm is bionic. **He got bionics in the Season 4 episode, Space Elevator, because he was trying to stop the elevator from crashing into the ground with his bionic arm and while trying to escape, his leg was crushed by it. **Ironically, his bionic arm ended up causing permanent damage Taylor's eyesight, the same girl who gave him the injury that led to his bionic arm a year prior. *Leo picks his nose. (Parallel Universe) * Leo is the first (and, so far, the only) bionic not required to sleep in a capsule to maintain his functions. This might be because, unlike every other bionic people, he is not genetically engineered, having received his bionics only as a prosthesis. Instead, either Douglas or Donald have to tune his arm periodically. It's shown in Rise of the Secret Soldiers that his bionic arm can be can be maintained or upgraded on the fly, as Douglas unlocked his energy transference ability, which did not require him to use a capsule. However, only his arm requires a capsule, because the bionics were not properly calibrated to his nervous system. *Donald and his step-siblings always forgive him. *Even though, he has bionics, he easily got pinned by Taylor, possibly due to not being able to practice and lack of experience. (You Posted What?!?) *Donald has said Leo can't handle bionics, but Leo handled them just fine in You Posted What?!?. However, Leo's arm hasn't been properly adjusted to his nervous system, which Douglas found out too late. * In Season 1 and Season 2, Leo usually wears long-sleeve shirts. * Leo often forgets he has a bionic arm, in fact, he forgot that he had bionics twice in (Spike Fright). * He and Douglas fought over the #1 spot to be the vice president of Davenport Industries (Face Off). * His aged the most out of anybody on the show. By Season 3, he's about the same height as Chase. * His grandmother, Rose, found out about his bionic arm in. (Merry Glitchmas) * He and Chase are the youngest out of the family. * He got a mission suit in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * There is possibly a pen inside his right (bionic) arm. (You Posted What?!?) * He gets brain freeze just from chewing mint gum. (Rats on a Train) He also wants to get abused by weather. * Leo can't handle high-fiber cereal. (Which Father Knows Best?) * He saved Donald's life by transferring his energy into him. (Bionic Houseparty) * So far, Leo almost died five times. First time was Back From the Future, the second was Speed Trapped, the third being Bionic Showdown, the fourth being You Posted What?!?, and the fifth being Bionic Houseparty. * On Adam's website, it says he's an 8 year old called Leo Clooney (Rise of the Secret Soldiers). * He was the only main character that wasn't a mentor at The Davenport Bionic Academy, he was a student. (First Day of Bionic Academy) *Since Marcus is dead and Taylor and Leo have decided to make a fresh start, Spin has taken up the role of Leo's main rival, but it seems like they are slowly becoming frenemies. *He threw a tantrum so he could sleep in the Mentor Quarters. *He has a arm capsule, made by Douglas. (Under Siege) *He's a deep sleeper. He mentioned he has woken up in a body bag.(Under Siege) *He was the main antagonist in Under Siege. He is the the second main character to be an antagonist, the first being Chase. *He has a smartphone assistant named Shelly which he talks to on his phone. (Bionic Dog) *Leo can speak Spanish and Chinese, but he's not proficient in French, as he mentioned that he doesn't do well in that class. (Mission Mania) *He loves spiders. (Spider Island) *He was called 'Spider Legs' in high school. He thought this was a good nickname until Spider Island. *Out of all his siblings Leo seems to be closest to Chase. *He brushes his action figures hair before battle. (Spike vs. Spikette) **Adam calls Leo's action figures "dolls". (Spike vs. Spikette) *He has a superhero lunchbox. (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *His abilities are mostly related to Adam's. *He prefers roast beef over turkey on his sandwiches. (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) *Leo is the only person in the academy to start off as a student and become a mentor. *Leo, along with Terry Perry, are the only two characters with prosthetic implants. *He always gets caught up in countdowns. (Space Elevator) *He can type 13 words per minute. (Bionic Action Hero) *He loves zombie movies. (Chore Wars, Bionic Action Hero) *He likes Italian furniture. *He also loves space movies, and even made his own sci-fi film starring Perry as an alien. (The Haunting of Mission Creek High, Principal From Another Planet, Alien Gladiators) *He and Taylor became friends in the episode One of Us. *He is really light. Logan says that he is 60 pounds. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *He knows how to cook. (Lab Rats: On The Edge) *Leo wanted Taylor's designated name to be Charlotte. *Leo is now a mentor at the Davenport Bionic Academy as of Lab Rats: On The Edge. Gallery Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Main Characters Category:Very Strong People Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Category:Dooley Family Category:Characters Category:Teens